criminal_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Hatsurai
"You damn noob trash!" Makoto "Shin" Hatsurai is one of the Criminal Girls in the original and remake version of the first game. She is voiced by Mayumi Yoshida. *Shin/Quotes *Shin/Skills *Shin/Girls Wish Bio A smart, quick-thinking girl. Her logical, emotionally-detached approach to everything sometimes frustrates others. From an early age, Shin preferred to be alone. Despite the love and patience from her family, Shin turned away from the world, locking herself in a fantasy and setting herself on a path towards Hell... Appearance Shin is an adult woman who looks young for her age with a curvy body and fair complexion. Her sharp grey eyes have a faint green hue, and she has fluffy, slightly curled light teal hair about chest length. Her short fluffy forelocks frame her face to hide her ears, and her bangs are mostly brushed aside with an off-center intake and a single loose strand. She wears dark red nail polish. Her Prisoner Outfit consists of a white and dark green striped V-neck top that has dark green sleeves lined in black to match her short-shorts or miniskirt. She wears a black shawl over this with frilly trim and chartreuse buttons, and the back resembles a cape, revealing dark green coloring on the inside. She pairs this with black boots cut beneath the knee, a holster on her right leg, and a dark red bow-tie with a single long tail. When Knighted, she wears a dark green long-sleeved coat with gold lining and buttons on the wrist, and white ornate lining the torso with large gold straps on each hip held by a brown button on each side. At the middle of the torso is a single clasp to hold the piece shut, revealing she wears nothing under it. Her shawl is cut much shorter and has gold lining, while the buttons have changed shape. The tie remains the same but is now mauve and has a gold and black design at the middle. She wears a beret hat to match her coat, and her boots changed shape. Over them is fabric with silver buttons on each side and a large buckle hanging down from the grey chap-style pants, which are cut to cover the crotch and most of the leg, exposing the thigh. For Maintenance she dons a green sports bra with yellow jacket, white underwear, and black bike shorts. For Edgeplay she wears a yellow sweater-dress with emerald buttons and a green striped tie, her animal pieces being orange fox ears and a tail. For''' Slippery Slope she wears a white bathing suit with cyan and green lines along the inner-thigh, and for '''Tickle Party she wears a dark emerald dress with sheer brown pantyhose. In Aftercare she wears white panties and a pair of pajamas. In one ending she is depicted in a black school blazer over a white uniform top and a bow-tie. In another, her casual outfit consists of a white summer uniform top with a red tie and a short brown skirt that has a flap to the side held by silver buttons. Personality Shin is a wise and knowledgeable girl who usually displays an indifferent or displeased expression and doesn't seem to care for the situation at hand unless she's requested to lend a hand. She has a quick wit and a temper to match, and she's likely to argue with those who question her decisions; because for as much as she likes to stroke her ego, she is actually a know-nothing know-it-all likely to blame trivial things for why she makes mistakes. But there are times when she can be right, and when not being pressured she is naturally smart. She is capable of picking up on things some people don't notice Initially she didn't want to get close to the others and struggled to open up- and earlier on she spent a fair amount of time bickering with Kisaragi. She believed that she could only depend on herself and didn't trust the other girls, and because she's not used to genuine kindness she struggles to accept it at first. However, she begins to calm down and realize the others aren't enemies, and she begins to consider them as good friends. Eventually, its revealed that Shin's persona is faked, based on her more impressive MMO-self, who she saw as being more likeable than her true personality; a shut-in otaku who gave up on other people and began hating herself after being bullied by her classmates. She loves video games and is likely to reference them. History Beginning Along with Sako and Tomoe, Shin was one of the girls to make an escape when the Main Character shows up. Joining the Team The girls first encountered Shin in Block 1. At first she was openly rude to them and refused to help them until she was eventually trapped. She tried to tell them which button to press, each ending with worse outcomes. By the time they were able to find the right switch, Shin was surrounded by Convicts and eventually decides to join once the team beats them. But she only does so thinking they would be hopeless without her. Confronting Makoto Hatsurai At the Study Block the group find a lonely desk and the Player spots a chalkboard covered in horribly mean comments that Shin feverishly tried to get rid of, saying it was dirty. Further in they discover a laptop, but before they can find anything on it, she suddenly smashes it with a large book she found. They are confronted by S. Shin further along, where she begins to talk about how neglectful Shin was to others. She tells Shin that she is too old to be into video games anymore and insists she kill herself because she has nothing else in her life, resulting in Shin breaking down. After the group locate a lunch her mother prepared and show it to Shin, she recalls how much she hurt her family by refusing to leave her room. No matter how often she turned them away, they always showed support and only wanted her to be happy. She refuses to stay like this and will redeem herself to make up for lost time, which causes S. Shin to try mentally attacking Shin. She loses interest noticing the time and gets on her laptop to check it, but when she realizes its not working she throws a tantrum and attacks the group. Trivia *Out of the original playable cast, Shin is the oldest, being at least 20. *She is the first girl with green hair. **She is followed by Yurine in the second game. *Shin is the second girl who wears nail polish. **Tomoe is the first, and Yurine the third. **All three girls wear red nail polish. *On her bow tie in Knight Form the emblem resembles one from a classic Sega Arcade Game, Rail Chase 2. *She is the second girl in the first game to have colored stripes on her outfit, Tomoe being the first. *She is the second girl in the first game to be called by a different name normally, the first being Alice. *She got a mathematician doctorate at the age of 17. Gallery Art Criminalgirls main.jpg ShinKnight.png|Shin as a Knight. Game Shin Sprites.png|Shin's Sprites. Ep 45 Screenshot 2015-05-01 17-37-14.png Ep 52 knight Screenshot 2015-05-01 18-10-31.png 2015-04-19-195429.jpg 2015-04-19-195425.jpg Ep 85 Final Episode Screenshot 2015-05-01 19-08-16.png Ep 85 Final Episode Screenshot 2015-05-01 19-08-23.png Criminal-Girls-Invite-Only-Coming-in-February-1-.jpg|Infirmary. 2015-04-19-195447.jpg|Shin's Ending. 9ee6d2dc04ab725edb27fbad21362e99.jpg a517fa9021bff5f929d8d8bf55177640.jpg criminal-girls-invitation-artwork-ME3050186700_2.jpg 319bd7f3427499043b0ec891c8319f1b.png 14ce79b35aabb5aa0ec4c665b444f9aa.jpg Motivation ShinEdge.png Ep 28 Screenshot 2015-04-27 09-45-40 - Copy - Copy.png Mait Shin.png Tickle Shin.png Aftercare Shin.png Category:Characters